This invention relates generally to manual weightlifting devices of the unconstrained free-handling type disposed to be manually lifted from its resting place, and specifically to a complete transformation thereof so revolutionary that it limits the amount of weight capable of being lifted to almost zero as compared to the conventional hundreds of pounds, and in the process completely eliminates the familiar tortured scenario of jerky-body contortion, bulging eyes, and puffed cheeks by demanding no movement of the body during the manipulation of the device.
Five alternative embodiments of the present sports device are presented which share common features. The first two embodiments are designated as ball-on-a-pole embodiments and the second two embodiments are designated as ball-over-a-pole embodiments. The fifth embodiment is directed to an alternative indicating system for use with the first four embodiments.
Each of the two ball-on-a-pole embodiments presents a tantalizing challenge to see who can grasp the most unbalanced pole with one hand, and tilt it to let a ball roll along a slippery track on a round trip from one end of the pole to the other and back without losing either the ball or the two lower of four rings carried on a support positioned at the inner end of the pole while dislodging the two upper rings during which each rotation of ball and each fractional movement of each sliding weight disc carried on another support positioned at the outer end of the pole produces a shifting of the balance point of the pole, thereby undergoing ever-greater rotational and sliding changes in downward pressure and effective weight plus an inward and outward slamming--a rousing gamesmanship so unique and challenging that it razzle-dazzles the weightlifting record down to almost zero by demanding the coordination of both delicate dexterity and brute strength every moment along the way from gentle liftoff to gentle touchdown, and with a full-length pole would seem most likely to stop an overwhelming majority of any large group of young men picked at random before the actual weight of the pole, including the ball, reaches a mere two and one-half (2 1/2) pounds in view of the many booby traps lurking. For example, in each round of action with the in-line/ball-on embodiment, each player must deal with the following 12 threats to loss of control listed in the order of initial exposure: (1) reduced downward pressure with each rotation of incoming ball; (2) drifting of incoming ball: (3) rebounding of incoming ball; (4) reduced downward pressure the farther incoming weight discs 10 slide; (5) slamming of incoming weight discs; (6) continued incoming motion of lower outer ring; (7) increased downward pressure with each rotation of outgoing ball: (8) drifting of outgoing ball: (9) rebounding of outgoing ball: (10) increased downward pressure the farther outgoing weight discs slide; (11) slamming of outgoing weight discs; and (12) continued outgoing motion of lower inner ring. Operating solely on the law of gravity, the one-handed manipulation of each of these two ball-on-a-pole embodiments with mandatory delicate dexterity by its very nature demands such an unusually smooth and restrained body motion from start to finish that it produces no noticeable increase in rate of breathing.
In each of the two ball-over-a-pole embodiments, a participant grasps the unbalanced pole with one hand, and tilts it to let a ball roll through a small opening and "up" an inclined slippery track and then through another small opening at its summit to dive-bomb the pole below without losing either the ball or the two lower of four rings while dislodging the two upper rings during which each rotation of ball and each fractional movement of each sliding weight disc produces a shifting of the balance point of the pole, thereby likewise undergoing ever-greater rotational and sliding changes in downward pressure and effective weight plus an inward and outward slamming--a rousing gamesmanship likewise so unique and challenging that it also razzle-dazzles the weightlifting record down to almost zero by demanding the coordination of both delicate dexterity and brute strength every moment along the way from gentle liftoff to gentle touchdown which at crucial moments demands an even greater degree of delicate dexterity for pinpoint accuracy, and thus with a full-length pole would seem most likely to stop an overwhelming majority of any large group of young men picked at random with a lighter load than the two ball-on-a-pole embodiments, probably before the actual weight of the pole, including the ball, reaches a mere two and one-fourth (21/4) pounds. For example, in each round of action with the in-line/ball-over embodiment, each player must deal with the following 12 threats to loss of control listed in the order of initial exposure: (1) reduced downward pressure the farther incoming weight discs slide; (2) slamming of incoming weight discs; (3) continued incoming motion of lower outer ring; (4) bull's-eye #1; (5) increased downward pressure with each rotation of outgoing ball; (6) drifting of outgoing ball; (7) increased downward pressure the farther outgoing weight discs slide; (8) slamming of outgoing weight discs; (9) bull's-eye #2; (10) rebounding of overshot ball; (11) dive-bombing of pole; and (12) continued outgoing motion of lower inner ring. Likewise operating solely on the law of gravity, the one-handed manipulation of each of these two ball-over-a-pole embodiments with mandatory delicate dexterity demands an even smoother and more restrained body motion than the other two embodiments when pinpointing the ball through the two small openings--thereby again producing no noticeable increase in rate of breathing.
The fifth embodiment relates to an alternative indicating system which may be used in lieu of the four rings and the support structure therefor. In this embodiment, instead of dislodging a pair of upper rings from the support structure, an electrically-operated indicating system signals when the amount of tilt, which would have been necessary to dislodge the upper rings, has been reached. The system also indicates when excessive tilt, which would have caused the loss of the two lower rings, has been applied to the pole.